find a love chapter 8
by warrior-rolleigns2017
Summary: chapter 8 Rolleigns's story. Seth adopted a baby girl named Jojo a mere 6 years ago, he is a single and a divorce. until he meet her birth father Roman wanted meet to his daughter. Will they fall in love? the adoptive father and the birth father!


"Jojo?" Seth said nervously, then he looked Roman slept, then looked at his daughter Jojo "well... your Dad was scared... then he had a horrible dream. Thanks to me.. I asked your Dad... to sleep with me, he said yes. then your Dad had better dream. End, Jojo" he said with a smile false waiting his daughter believe him.

"Is amazing. you're my Dad's hero, Daddy" Jojo smiled. "well... I have hungry. You can cook so me?" his dad nodded "thanks you Daddy. you know we go to my school." his dad nodded again "well, I go to the bathroom okay Dad" she went and closed the door.

"God" Seth said quietly and running his hand over his face. then he looked down at Roman's sleeping face and his heart clenched, he really love him. He could see that Roman's chest was bare under the blanket. he rubbed his hand gently down Roman's bare arm "Roman?" waking Roman up from his sleep.

Roman slowly opened his eyes and turned slightly to see Seth and looking at him with those big brown eyes. he smiled and stretched before opening his eyes and looking up at Seth. "Hello, my man, Good morning" It felt real nice to wake up to Seth next to him.

Seth loved Roman calling him 'his man' "Hi, Good morning to you too Roman" he smiled before placing a kiss on his lips. Roman kissed him back.

Roman thougth he couldn't feel anymore for this man, but he felt his love growing. he broke the kiss looking Seth. "how you are, Seth?" he said with a smile as he ran his hand down Seth's arm.

"Couldn't be better, Roman" Seth smiled him back, looking Roman's eyes and his smile but he remembed his daughter was here. "look... Jojo was here."

Roman was surprised "what?"

"yes but you do not worry about she. our daughter believed that I saved you from nightmare, Roman" Seth said smiling.

Roman couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "What?"

Seth blushed "yes. I said that I asked you to slep with me so I did you better dream."

Roman was surprised "wait... you said that our daughter?"

Seth closed his eyes "yes.. I'm sorry Roman but just I wanted that our daughter know we are together happy" he opened his eyes "and she said I are your hero and she was happy, I hope you no mad me, Roman" he said sadly.

Roman laughed "not worry, you're my hero" He watched as Seth smirked at him and he smiled him back. "where is our daughter?"

"our daughter is in the bathroom. we must to dress before our daughter will see that we are kissed in bed, okay Roman?" Seth said.

Roman laughed "you're right, Seth" he smiled "Kiss me first quick, Seth"

Seth rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, he wanted and he leaned over Roman and kissed him passionately, tongues tangled together until they broke apart panting.

Roman smiled "I love you, Seth"

Seth smiled him back "I love you too, Roman" he said. "now we must to dress"

Roman laughed and they got up "I go to my bedroom for my clothe and too bathroom" Seth nodded and he kissed him before he went to his bedroom.

.

Seth and Roman made good cooking for their daughter, Seth called Cesaro. he said that he was asked a day free, he wanted not lie his best friend Cesaro but really wanted have sex with his boyfriend Roman in his house today. he was surprised that Cesaro said that 'no problem but you owe me, okay Seth?.' Seth smiled and said 'yes! thanks you, my friend'. he hung up on his friend, he saw Roman kept that to Jojo's backpack. Jojo came to thim "hello Good morning, Dads" she smiled.

"hi Good morning, my dear daughter" Seth smiled and hugged his daughter "your two Dads made good cooking for you" he said with a smile.

"really Daddy?" Jojo looked at his dad Seth, he nodded with a smile. then looked at his Dad Roman. "both of you made good cooking for me, Dad?" she smiled.

Roman smiled her back "yes, we'll do anything for you, princess".

Jojo pulled apart and she ran to hug him "I love you Dad!" she looked at his Dad Seth "I love you Daddy too" she smiled.

Seth smiled "yes, we love you too" he hugged Roman and Jojo.

three pulled apart with smiles on their faces. Jojo said "you had nightmare last night, Dad?" she looked at his dad Roman.

Roman blushed, looked at Seth with a smile, then looked his daughter. "yes, princess. I had nightmare, was very bad but I was happy that your Dad came to me from nightmare. I wanted not sleep alone..." he smiled looking Seth "but your Dad wanted ask me, he said him that I could sleep with your Dad. I said yes, then I was happy, I had better dream" he smiled looking his daughter with a smiled.

"you're his hero, Dad." Jojo smiled happy that thier Dads were together, his Dad Seth was happy with his Dad Roman.

Roman laughed. "yes, he is my hero, princess." he winked.

"well, we have to go to you school, sweetie" Seth smiled.

"yes!" Jojo smiled him back

.

They drove up to the school as Jojo kissed thier Dads's cheeks before she got out of the car. "bye Dads!" Jojo went to his school.

"well... what are we doing, baby?" Roman said with a smile, he knew that his boyfriend and he were doing today.

"oh yes. I already talked to Cesaro today. then I am free today, big man" Seth smiled him back "we go to home" he winked.

"yes!" Roman said "but first let's go to cafeteria then home, okay, Seth?" he smiled looking to Seth.

Seth laughed "yes, I know that you have hungry always. but you go to pay, Roman" he smiled him.

Roman smiled "yes, I pay." they were to cafeteria.

.

When they got back home, Roman pulled Seth into a gentle embrace "god... I love you" he said with a smile as he looked deep into Seth's eyes.

"I love you too, Roman" Seth smiled him back, he lovingly pressed his lips to Roman's and kissed him. they broke apart panting and were quick to take his clothes.

Roman looked at him, eyes shining and his beautiful body. "God, Seth." he said. "You're so beautiful."

Seth smiled and blushed "you're so beautiful too" he yanked the big man back into his arms. he kissed him hard but passionately at the same time.

Roman kissed him back. 'Seth was an amazing kisser' he thought to himself and he felt all of his shyness and worries melt away with those sweet, passionate kisses.

Seth pulled apart with smile on his face. "Roman..." he said nervously "can I fuck you?" he saw Roman's face surprised. he started to panic, he thought Roman was going to laugh at him, told him no.

Roman was surprised, he's never fucked be the other man, but he wanted Seth to be the first and pobably only man to feel him, then he answered, "Yeah"

Seth was surprised "you're sure, Roman?" he asked hopefully.

"yes, I'm more than willing." Roman said with a smile, he looked Seth smiled the happiest smile. He had ever seen, really loved him.

Seth ran his hands up and down Roman's body. He bit his lip and looked at Roman's body was precious and it turned him on so much. He closed up Roman's body and kissed him like his life depended on it. Their cocks rubbing together felt better than he ever could have imagined, hot skin against hot skin, their pre-cum helping them slide against each other even better. he ran his hands down Roman's back stopping and grabbing Roman's ass gently and squeezing.

they both gasped and held on to each other tighter, trapping their erections between their straining bodies and they rocked together, bucking their hips.

"Lay down on your stomach for me, Please Roman" Seth said, hands still roaming up and down Roman.

Roman did as Seth wanted, crawling up on the bed so that he could cross his arms atop the pillows before lying himself out.

Seth took a moment to appreciate the tall, tan, muscular body before him. He's still was surprised that Roman was all his, even though they had been over three days.

Seth crawled up onto the bed, his legs straddling Roman's. "God... now I see your ass," he said taking one cheek in each hand and squeezing. 'Roman's ass is smooth and muscular and perfect.' he thought. Seth leaned down and kissed at Roman's left cheek.

Roman blushed smiling and he felt Seth's kiss at his right cheek. He loved it when Seth did that. "you love my ass or I am?" he teased.

Seth blushed. "Both." He rained kisses all over Roman's ass making him laugh then got off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked, turning his head to see Seth.

"Grabbing the lube." Seth reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube before smiling down at Roman.

"okay" Roman said in agreement.

Seth returned to the bed with the bottle and set it down, he got back to focusing on Roman's ass, this time pulling his ass cheeks apart so he could push his face in there. His tongue ran the entire length of Roman's crack and up to his back. Then he started to focus on Roman's hole and beginning to push his tongue forward.

"god, Seth," Roman groaned. he never was a sensation he'll grow tired of. He felt Seth's tongue pushing into him, Seth's hands still kneading his ass, Seth's face buried in his ass. he lifted his hips up just a little so he could feel Seth even more.

"you like it?" he teased, pulling back for a moment before diving back in.

Roman just nodded.

Seth pulled back again, and this time grabbed the bottle, popping the cap open. He worked the lube over his fingers and beginning to circle his index finger around Roman's hole. not pushing in just yet. "Roman?"

"Yeah?" Roman said.

"you're ready, roman?" Seth waited for Roman's answer.

"I'm ready for you" Roman lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah."

Seth slid a finger into him. Roman arched up, momentarily panicked and he pulled his mouth off him. "Relax, I got you." Seth said soothingly.

Roman nodded, took a deep breath and lay back on the pillow. He felt Seth's fingers moving inside him gently and it actually felt good.

Seth was taking care of him, trying to make him feel good.

When Seth's third finger went into him, he started panting and Seth brushed something inside of him and Roman squealed at the sudden jolt of pleasure he felt. "Holy shit." he yelled out.

Seth looked up at him and smirked. "It's that good, huh?"

"yeah" Roman smiled.

Seth realized. 'I go to be the first to do this to Roman, to be inside him.' he thought to himself. he pulled out his fingers gently and he slapped Roman's ass gently. "Please, turn around for me, Roman" he smiled.

Roman turned him over and he kissed Seth "Seth..." he whispered. "Fuck me now" He wanted to taste.

Seth laughed. "if that's what you want, Roman"

Roman felt his legs being pushed up so Seth would have better access to him. He felt Seth's hardness at his entrance and took a deep breath. He felt Seth push in and he closed his eyes and groaned as he felt his muscles stretch and burn at the intrusion but he tried to relax and breathe and soon he felt Seth completely fill him. He opened his eyes and looked at Seth who was hovering over him and looking at him in concern. he put his arms around Seth's neck and started kissing him "Keep going."

Seth started thrusting slowly and gently.

Roman was getting used to the feeling and was enjoying himself, he was filled with the man he loved and he wanted this.

"You're so damn tight, Roman!" Seth laughed. "but I love It" he continued thrusting gently and he loved the way Roman's body swallowed up his cock.

"oh..." Roman gasped out. "please..Faster, Seth"

Seth smiled and moved his hands down to Roman's hips and held them hard before thrusting up as Roman sank down.

Roman groaned deeply as Seth took him hard. he felt the next thrust hit that same spot that caused him so much pleasure and his muscles clenched down on Seth's cock, making him growl. he running his hands all over Seth's body. "Oh... yes.. Seth." Roman said breathlessly. "More, please, more."

Seth thrust hard and hit his prostate straight on "Damn.. I'm not gonna last long." he panted.

Roman knew it wouldn't be long. "Me neither." He panted and leaned down to capture Seth's lips in a kiss. He was sweating and mumbling and he felt Seth grabbed his cock and started stroking it. He could feel his orgasm getting close and his body started trembling as he came all over Seth's hand and his own stomach with a shout. Seth twisted his hand around on his cock, rubbing over the sensitive head and he came all over his stomach, crying out Seth's name.

Seth loved Roman when he said his name "amazing.. well, you want to end, Roman?" he asked, wanting to give Roman the same option he'd been offered. Roman shook his head. Seth smiled and he wrapped his arms around him and thrust hard and hit his prostate straight on and his muscles clenched around Roman drawing a moan from him.

Roman felt Seth thrust again and hit his sweet spot hard and he came shouting out as he practically saw stars and he cried out Seth's name again. He heard Seth moaning loudly as he thrust once more and came inside of him.

Seth chased with a final hard thrust and came crying out Roman's name. he pulled out slowly and Roman collapsing on bed. he got on Roman's chest and lay in Roman's arms, they trying to catch his breath and come down from the incredible high. Seth listening to their hearts beating so fast.

Roman never would have imagined that Seth coming inside him would feel so good, but it did and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. he had never had such an intense orgasm.

Seth looked at him with a sad look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. "I'm sorry I'm hard, Did I hurt you too much, Roman?"

"no" Roman shook his head no. "That was amazing. I can't believe it can feel that good." he looked over at Seth and smiled.

Seth laughed and he cuddled Roman hard "I'm glad you liked it Roman, I wanted to make it good for you."

"you're" he said with a smile as he pulled Seth close into his arms. "It was great. I think that I was virgin when you are first than you fucked me. I ever had with anyone else fucked me. now I lost my virginity for you" he laughed.

"I guess so." Seth hiding his blushing face in Roman's chest. "Well... are we doing anything today?" he looked at Roman.

Roman smiled "Let's take a shower up and get dinner going. you know I have hungry always" he saw Seth laughed, he loved him "and you?" he aksed Seth.

Seth smiled him back "Yes, I have hungry too, Roman" he leaned over Roman and kissed him passionately, he apart panting. "I love you much, Roman" Seth said with a smile happily.

Roman smiled happily him back and pulled Seth in for a deep, loving kiss. "I love you much too, Seth". Roman said as he finally pulled away.


End file.
